Traffic
"Traffic" is the third campaign mission in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Characters *Jack Mitchell (playable) *Gideon *Ajani *Joker *Joseph "Hades" Chkheidze *Samuel Abidoyo *Jonathan Irons (heard only) *Technologist Plot Mitchell, Gideon and Joker are deployed to Lagos during Operation Lasso, with Irons excitedly informing them of the bridge of opportunities the rescue could entail. The group raids the office building from which Hades is holding the Prime Minister, already having killed his advisor. They breach the room and rescue the Prime Minister Abidoyo, only to find that Hades has already left with the technologist, leading into a lengthy gunfight between KVA forces across a small urban slum, with Ajani feeding them information over comms. When Gideon and Mitchell finally reach the highway, they fight their way across a swath of vehicles before identifying the van in which the technologist has been taken, jumping across buses to reach the technologist. The duo eventually hijack the van, ramming it into the nearby river where Gideon retrieves the man. All four soldiers regroup on the shore above, with Gideon congratulating Mitchell on his first real assignment. Loadout Exo Type - Specialist *Riot Shield *Overdrive *Mag Gloves Weapons Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'Life in the Fast Lane '( / ) - Complete "Traffic." *'Look Both Ways '( / ) - Kill all the KVA in the traffic section without damaging a civilian vehicle in "Traffic." Intel # Following the slow-motion roof breach, move through the building to the large atrium where plants sit in the center. Move to the offices on the left and look for a photo copier near the window. Next to that, there’s a corner desk where the first Intel will be located. # Getting off the main streets, the player will escape a white vehicle and enter an open-air hotel painted up with dark orange bricks beneath egg shell white. Proceed up the steps to the left while entering the building’s courtyard. Enter the office down the way to spot two vending machines. Look behind the passage, right next to the machines, to find the second Intel. # Taking out the technical from behind, the team stacks up near a corrugated wall and prepare to climb up. Don’t do it yet; instead look on the wall directly opposite of the climbing objective to locate the final Intel. Trivia *Several pictures of workers working at the dam that Atlas Gorge takes place at (and appears in "Throttle") can be seen in a building in this level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhyoeLhfBKw *At the end of the intro cutscene, Gideon wields an HBRa3 and Joker carries an SN6, even though in the actual mission they both use the Bal-27. *After crossing the streets near the end, enemy dogs appear in the next-gen versions of the game, but not in the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions. * When Hades pulls at an Atlas 45 to kill the hostage, one can closely see that there is another pistol on his holster. Gallery Traffic Intel on Samuel Abidoyo AW.png|Intel provided on Samuel Abidoyo. Traffic Intel on the KVA AW.png|Intel on the KVA. Traffic Intel on Hades AW.png|Intel provided on Hades. Traffic Intel on KVA Attacks AW.png|Intel on KVA attacks. Traffic Intel on Ajani AW.png|Intel on Ajani. Unknown Spy Robot AW.png Traffic Mitchell Testing Out the Fly Drone AW.png|Mitchell testing out the Fly Drone. Traffic Mission Loading Screen AW.png|Mission Loading Screen. Traffic Exo Type Screen AW.png|Exo Type. Traffic Room with Hostages AW.png|The room where the hostages are held. Traffic Starting Area of the Mission AW.png|The starting area of the mission. Traffic A Technologist Executed by Hades AW.png|Executed Technologist by Hades. Traffic Mitchell's Mag Gloves AW.png|Mitchell's Mag Gloves. Traffic Gideon Climbing Using Mag Gloves AW.png|Gideon climbing using his Mag Gloves. Traffic Gideon Planting a Breaching Charge AW.png|Gideon setting the breaching charge. Traffic Breaching Charge Detonating AW.png|Breaching Charge detonating. Traffic Mitchell Planting a Harmonic Device AW.png|Mitchell placing the Harmonic Device on a wall. File:Traffic Gideon Talking to the PM AW.png|Gideon telling the Prime Minister that he will be safe here. File:Traffic Ajani Receiving Info on the White Box Truck AW.png‎|Ajani receiving information from his team about the White Box Truck. File:Traffic The Main Road AW.png|The main road. Advanced Warfare Running from Truck.png|Gideon running from a truck. Advanced Warfare Graphics.png Look Both Ways XBOX One Achievement Image CoDAW.jpg Concept art Lagos bus AW.jpg|Concept art of buses. Lagos sports cars AW.jpg|Concept art of sports cars. Lagos hybrids AW.jpg|Concept art of hybrid cars. Videos File:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare Walkthrough - Story Mission 03 Traffic|Walkthrough File:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare - All Intel Locations - Mission 3|Intel Guide References Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Single Player Levels